


Unexpected Stories

by The_Twister



Series: Stray Stories [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Cemetery, Couch Cuddles, Female Jack, Gardens & Gardening, Hospitals, Lawyers, M/M, Nurses, Professors, Roses, and tags always updated, i'll update it when i can, just awful ones, mostly centered around jackvin, these will be random stories, they'll most likely all be 1k each or more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of works centered around Jackvin mostly but it'll have other couples at some chapters that will all be Achievement Hunter or Rooster Teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck Love

He sat back in the chair and he shook his head to the other. “You don’t understand what I am trying to say here. I’m trying to run a company, buddy. I can’t have someone like you coming in here and fucking it up for one of my most successful employees.” There was silence and the boss man sighed. “Do you get it now?”

“You’re ke-”

“No. He’s like a son to me. He is successful at his age and you’re just some deadbeat he fell in love with? Fuck that nonsense. No one falls in love in this line of business. It’s a dog eat dog world out there. You think Gavin gives a fuck about you? Think again, buddy. Just hightail it out of here man while you still got your pride. It’s my advice to you. Don’t get caught up with him. It’ll only lead into chaos and heartbreak.”

He shook his head. “Youre wrong Geoff... I may be low on this corporal ladder and not understand too much but Gavin loves me and I love him.” Geoff rolled his eyes to what he said.

“Fine, but once you learn everything then just know I won’t be there to comfort you, Jack. I’ll be off in my own little office world.” Jack shrugged to Geoff. “Save yourself the pain, buddy. Don’t pursue something that you can’t have.” Geoff’s voice was soft.

“I’m sorry... But I just have to...” Jack’s voice was quiet.

Geoff shook his head. “Fine, since I’m a sucker for love. And that’s how I ended up with my wife then go for it. But just know... No good can come from it, Jack. Gavin is too young to understand our old man love.” Jack nodded to that and he left the others office with his head hung a tad lower than before.

Gavin had waited outside and was wringing his hands. He was the one that had rushed to Jack about Geoff needing to see him and everything. So, to still see Gavin out there waiting just sent a wave of relief washing down his spine. “Gavin, you waited for me.” Jack’s smile wasn’t forced but a soft sincerness.

“Of course, love. Why wouldn’t I have?” Gavin rushed to Jack and took his hands in his own. “Did everything go alright? Geoff didn’t fire you did he? If that prick did, I swear I-” Jack cut him off with a single finger to his lips.

“No, everything went smoothly. No need to make empty threats about anything.” Jack smiled more and Gavin’s shoulders slumped down but he smiled to Jack. “I just want you to know that I love you. And that you’re the only thing I’ve been looking forward to after that wretched meeting.” Jack stated and Gavin smiled more.

“I love you too.” They leaned in to have their lips meet briefly but Gavin pulled away. “I want you to meet someone though.”

Jack nodded to that and he went to follow Gavin into his office. He was pulled in and he saw the person sitting in Gavin’s customer seat. Jack blinked to who he saw and he cleared his throat.

“Jack! This is Michael and he just joined us today.” Michael turned to look and he smirked to Jack.

“Hey! Nice to meet you finally. Gavin spoke a lot about you. I take it that you’re Jack?” Michael took Jack’s hand in his own. “I have got to thank you. If it wasn’t for you and Gavin then I don’t think I would have landed this gig.” Michael stated.

Jack shook his hand back and it was now his turn to be confused. “What?” He asked as he tilted his head.

“Oh? Wait, Gav didn’t tell you? I’m his partner for things now.” Michael stated and he wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “We’ll be spending time together from now on to gather potential clients for the law firm. You know just until I am up and on my own two feet.” Jack nodded to that as he couldn’t help but be worried about the newly formed partnership there.

“Ah, well welcome to this family here. I hope you enjoy it here at Achievement Offices.” Jack smiled and he went to leave Gavin with his little apprentice.

The next few days were normal for Jack. He did court cases that would result in Jack barely seeing Gavin. But he always seemed to spot Michael with this smug ass smile on his face and watching him. So, it kept Jack on edge as he worked. He wasn’t letting it bother him that much until he just happened to walk into Gavin’s office one night.

It was a normal scheduled date night for them and Jack presumed Gavin was alone. So, when he walked into the office and saw Gavin sharing more personal space than necessary with Michael; well it almost brought his heart to a stop. “J-Jack!” Gavin squawked out his name but Jack rushed out of the building with tears blinding his vision.

He should’ve seen the signs. Michael had gotten more smug as he worked there. Saying certain things in front of Jack to get him pissed off. Or to at least walk away before Gavin arrived to their small lawyer circle they had in the mornings. He’d get Jack away so he had more time with Gavin and Jack was left in the cold or stood up at lunch.

“Jack! Please stop running!” When Gavin begged Jack to stop he was already soaked to the bone and Gavin was getting to be that way. The rain came down harder as they spoke to each other out on the street. “I-I never meant for anything to happen! Things just got chaotic in the building this season and everything. I got caught up in cases and so did you!” Gavin tried to defend the position he was found in.

“You stood me up more than once at lunches, Gavin!” Jack shouted at him and Gavin pursed his lips. “We barely see each other nowadays!” Jack informed him as he shook his head. “I was warned this was something that would happen yet I didn’t listen because I believed you loved me. How stupid am I?!” Jack beat himself up with his own words with the final statement and Gavin frowned.

“Jack please, let me make this up to you.” Gavin pleaded as he stepped forward towards Jack who shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Gavin... I’m done.” Jack’s voice stayed soft as he looked up to Gavin. “I hope you have a good life from now on... I wish you happiness.” Jack said with a soft smile.

“Jack, please don’t do this. I don’t even like Michael. I love you.” Gavin begged for him to come back.

“No, I just... I’m ending it here Gavin.” Jack sighed and he bit his lip. “Live your life and let me settle into mine. Find someone who’ll truly love you because you deserve that.” Jack walked up to Gavin slowly and squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll see you around.” Jack muttered and pulled away.

“J-Jack...” Gavin felt his voice break but he cleared it after. He watched Jack walk away for a while until Michael came out of the building.

“Gav, come back inside and get dried off... Or you’ll catch a cold.” It was a stern order but Gavin complied anyways.

“Coming Michael.” Gavin couldn’t really tear his gaze away from Jack as he walked back in. He then looked at Michael once he walked inside. “Thanks boi.” He said softly.


	2. Cuddle Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles are very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely fanart based off this work! <3 http://cantandraws.tumblr.com/post/127427606674

Jack was just sitting on the couch watching a documentary when Gavin came in. "How was work, honey?" Jack asked as he didn't look in the direction of the door. He normally didn't have to because skinny arms would always go around his neck to hug him. He only looked back when it took longer than usual and he looked at Gavin who seemed more upset than usual. "Gavin?" He questioned.

"It's nothing." Gavin lied and he forced a smile for the other. He went over and hugged Jack like he would have when he stepped in. Though now Jack was more worried because he had to prompt his lover to even move away from the door. He patted Gavin's arm and he gripped it softly. "Jack, let go."

“Is it nothing? Because it seems to be something since it has you so hot and bothered Gavin. You don’t let most things get to you. So just answer me. Maybe I could help you fix it or something.” Jack waved his free hand about to express his point.

He only got a shake of the head from Gavin though. “No need but thanks.” Gavin forced another smile and Jack sighed to it.

"Not till you tell me what's wrong." Jack said then Gavin sighed deeply.

“Look, it’s really nothing.” Gavin’s face got red and Jack arched a brow.

“Gavin, I can tell when you’re lying. Why are you trying to lie to me? Did something happen at work today?” Jack questioned as he shifted on the couch. Gavin shook his head to the question and he tried to pull away.

Jack just gripped his wrist and kept him within arm's reach. “Jack, it is nothing. Nothing even happened.” Gavin was beginning to get annoyed. “Besides you should know. You’re the one who caused it!”

“Are you embarrassed about the picture circling the office of you practically straddling the fish as you slept?” Gavin opened his mouth to defend himself then he closed it. “It’s an adorable picture and I felt the need to share it with our coworkers. To show them that yes you do have a soft side. A soft cuddler side.” Jack chuckled and Gavin huffed his cheeks out.

“That wasn’t nice, Jack. Michael and Geoff keep teasing me about it. Ryan is also taking part in the teasing fest.” Gavin tsked to the fact. “I’d rather not be the laughing stalk of the office. Even have Ray making comments to me on twitter about it.” Gavin groaned and Jack chuckled.

“That’s because they all agree with me that you’re adorable.” Jack told him with a light teasing tone. “I couldn’t help myself. Would you like me to take it down? I will.” Jack informed Gavin as he slid his hand down the others arm and rubbed the others hand gently with his thumb. “I’d rather you not be stressing out about something so trivial.” Jack whispered.

Gavin shook his head and he laughed breathlessly. “It’s fine, just annoyed that they’re all making fun of me when they’ve got no right to.” He told Jack and looked to him. “And besides I don’t think my cuddling addiction is adorable.” Gavin was sincere.

“I don’t know why you call it an addiction, Gavin. Cuddling isn’t a bad condition to have. Hell, it’s okay if you love to cuddle. Then that just means you’re affectionate and not a cold hearted bastard.” Jack informed him.

Gavin pursed his lips as he stared at Jack; unconvinced of what he had said about cuddling. Jack sighed to the look and he watched Gavin walk around the couch, so Gavin was now standing in front of him. “People don’t think I’m a bastard, Jack. They just think I’m stupid and an asshole. Though I’ve explained myself before.” Gavin explained.

Jack rolled his eyes as he shifted on the couch.

“You know I don’t judge you just by a few actions or words here and there, Gav. I love you for you. You’re the smartest guy I know. Yeah, sure, you can be an annoying asshole sometimes but you still have your good attributes. Besides, there will be some people out there who just don’t like you. No matter what you say or do.” Jack stated and he smiled to Gavin.

“Yeah, just wish that more people were like you Jack.” Gavin told him.

Jack rolled his eyes to the compliment. “How about I lay down so you can come cuddle. I know you’re just dying to cuddle with your teddy bear.” Jack winked at Gavin.

Gavin made a noise in the back of his throat to Jack’s offer as his cheeks burned up. His hair standing up into a puffball it seemed but it hadn’t. “Fine but only because you offered. No pictures this time, love.” Gavin slid his shoes off and pulled his hand away.

“D’aww but getting adorable pictures of my favorite person in the whole world makes me happy. Even happier when I can post them to the internet for his coworkers to see them.” Jack teased which caused Gavin to make another noise in the back of his throat.

Jack laughed to that and Gavin felt his cheeks start to burn more. “N-No pictures! I mean it, love!” Gavin squawked.

Jack waved it off with another chuckle. He got more comfortable on the couch and then he changed the channel to something that they could both enjoy. Gavin got comfortable himself and laid between Jack’s legs to lay half on him and half off. Cuddling into his neck though it was mostly beard. “Are you comfy?” Jack let his arm curl around Gavin protectively before he pulled him closer to his body.

“Yeah, thanks for this.” Gavin sighed and relaxed against Jack’s body. “I needed just this.” Jack hummed to that.

“I know.” Gavin snorted and hit Jack’s chest.

“Bloody prick.” Jack laughed to the insult and he moved so he could kiss the top of Gavin’s head.

“Maybe so but you still love me.” Jack stated as his words are muffled by the others hair. A light rub to Gavin’s arm caused soft coos from Gavin making Jack smile.

“Sure do.”


	3. Great Gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack likes to garden and Gavin has to visit the cemetery.

Gavin sighed as he talked on the phone. “I forgot them again, boi.” Gavin was on his way to visit a grave. Playing with a piece of fuzz that he had found in his pocket. “No, I don’t think I’d be able to do that. That’s stealing someone’s life isn’t it?” He slowed his pace down in front of a house that held a bunch of flowers.

-Does it even matter, Gav? I mean come on. Having THAT many flowers out in the front yard just guarantees them to be stolen or borrowed for more important things. Not like the person will notice. Just don’t hang out in front of the place too long before or afterwards and you’ll be fine.-

Gavin sighed and he glanced up to the house then to the driveway. Yes, someone was currently home and the curtains drawn so he couldn’t be seen. It didn’t mean that it still wasn’t wrong though. “I’ll talk to you later, Michael.” Gavin sighed then hung up on his friend. So many thoughts going through his head as he glanced at the flowers around him. He didn’t know which one to take or ones until he spotted the one he did want.

He was careful as he opened the gate then he went to grab a single red rose then he slipped out of the yard. He glanced at the window and noticed the curtains moved. He brushed it off then went to the cemetery to visit the grave. Setting the single rose down on the top of the tombstone. “Rest in peace, buddy.” Gavin said before staying for awhile.

Gavin sighed as his phone went off. “Hello?” He answered his phone and he went to leave the cemetery.

-When are you coming back home?-

“Probably later, why are you asking, Ryan?” His roommate was always an asshole to him when he decided to visit his friend’s grave. He didn’t know why but it had always been the case. “Are you having company over? Is that why you’re asking or are you just trying to twist my attitude?” Gavin asked him.

-Honestly, was just more curious than anything else. But please preoccupy yourself with something more. Go have some fun and stop mourning.-

Gavin frowned and he hung up. “Insensitive prick...” He sighed and walked back by the house.

“Admiring my flowers?” Gavin looked up to the voice to see a man with a beard and glasses. “Aren’t they nice?”

“Yes, you’ve worked hard on them. Put a lot of love into them.” Gavin smiled to him. “Oh, I’m um Gavin, pleased to meet you.” Gavin told the other as he held his hand out for the other to shake but he didn’t take it.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Gavin.” He smiled to him then it slipped into a scowl. “Yes, they take lots of work and love. So, I hope you take that into consideration next time.” He stated to Gavin who couldn’t help but blink. “Oh, sorry I think I mistakened you for the scoundrel who keeps stealing my roses. Have you not been doing that?” He asked Gavin.

Gavin took a deep breath as he shrugged. “I wouldn’t ever steal from a hardworking gardener like you. Promise!” Gavin put his hands up and smiled uneasily.

The man eyed Gavin for a bit before he nodded. “My name is Jack. Pleased to meet you Gavin. You can come inside if you’d like and I have some lemonade made.”

“Uh, no thanks. I’ve actually got to go meet up with someone else today. But thanks, Jack.” Gavin said as he went to leave the other’s property. Feeling bad he had taken from such a nice guy just to go visit the cemetery

with a single rose. He was glad he hadn’t taken more than one flower though because then he would have felt worse.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that Gavin had to take from Jack again. He looked to see there was no car in the driveway and he slipped into the flower filled yard. Carefully, taking a few more roses than before since it had been so long since he had been to his friend’s grave. He went to exit the yard as he hadn’t seen the curtain move in the front window. “Gavin!” Jack’s booming voice caused Gavin to squawk and he ran out of the garden. “Have you been taking my flowers again?” Jack went to follow him. “Where are you even taking them to?” Jack questioned and Gavin rushed up the block.

“No where! No need to follow me, either!” Gavin told him as he held the few roses he had managed to cut.

“I think I deserve to know where my lovely roses go to. Which lucky lady gets them?” Jack asked as he kept following Gavin and that’s when he slowed down. “Well, are you going to tell me where my little lovely flowers are going or not?” Gavin went silent and stopped walking as he stared at Jack who went to walk on but paused when Gavin had stopped. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Uh, no, just are you sure you want to keep following me?” Gavin asked. “I don’t really go on dates so it’s not that.” Gavin informed him as he continued to walk slower, so he could answer all his questions. “I’m not into anyone who would only want roses.” Gavin admitted as he sighed.

“Something wrong with roses? They symbolize love and romance.” Jack stated as they walked but he noted how slow.

“Sure, but they can also symbolize other things. Just using them most for romance is just cliche.” He informed Jack who scoffed. “What? Have you been in love enough times or on dates that they always get you roses?” Gavin asked Jack as he looked over to him. “I mean come on, get your loved one something they’ll bloody use. Not some flowers that they’ll let die on their tabletop.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I wouldn’t let some flowers die on my tabletop like they are some cheap novelty thing, Gavin.” Jack informed him and Gavin hummed. “So, who are the flowers for?” He asked Gavin. “Also where are we going?” Jack asked him.

Gavin sighed to that. “I think you’re the only person I know that wouldn’t let some flowers die on the table top.” Gavin informed him. “Uh, well we’re sort of there already...” He went quiet once Jack looked up.

“Oh... Gavin... I...” Gavin put a hand up to him.

“You couldn’t have known. Well, it was nice speaking with you, Jack. Thank you for the roses.” Jack nodded to that as he watched Gavin walk into the cemetery.


	4. Nurses Need Rest Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is having a bad day at work but it turns out so is Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I legit am dealing with carpal tunnel syndrome and it is hurting bad lately. It's hard to type and draw. But I will try to get more stories out once it goes away. And I'll also get to the prompts that I got from you guys. Just wanted to finish this chapter first. Thank you for the support! And also the great fan-art based off the second chapter. (Wish I had a more sufficient link but I don't! Sorry!!!)

Gavin had been on edge the whole day. While trying to deal with coworkers and now while trying to deal with patients. Not only had things gone south but it seemed he was burrowing himself into his own pit of despair that matched a whole new level of hell. He didn’t crave anything more than something reassuring. The touch of his lover that was comforting.

He wanted a candlelit dinner or something like a movie with a nice glass of wine. He just wanted some heavy romance filled night but the two of them were always so busy with work.

Gavin was a nurse while Jack had chosen a profession that was just as busy. He sat in the cafeteria on his phone and he was steaming just as much as his cup of coffee was.

-I don’t think I can handle the rest of this day. - Gavin made sure the sentence was correct and he set his phone down after. Glancing around to the small amount of colleagues that were currently avoiding him.

-What’s the matter? - It may have not been the response that Gavin was needing to hear but he was glad that he had gotten a response. Usually, Jack would ignore his phone but it seemed today was Gavin’s lucky day, though it was pretty shitty.

-Everything is getting on my nerves. Even patients. I just want some romance but I know you’re busy. I just. I need a damn break. - Gavin couldn’t help but throw down his phone and he ran his hands through his hair. He wanted some damn cuddles or to hug someone that wasn’t dying or terminally ill. To hug someone alive and well, so that he could get some shut eye or even some relaxation time. He didn’t care. Just as long as Jack would be there then he’d love it.

-Well, come to my office. I’ll set something up for us. I cancelled my classes for today. - Gavin picked up his phone and he blinked to that but smiled only softly.

“Hey Gav...” Gavin glared up to Dr. Ramsey as he recognized his voice. “I think you should go home. You’re not being productive today and causing distress in the patients.” He stated.

"Fine, if you want me gone then I'll leave." Gavin went to stand as he shook his head to him. "I feel like you're disappointed in me. Are you?" Gavin paused in leaving as he looked to Dr. Ramsey.

"No Gav, I am just worried about you. You're usually so much more lively than this. You're all smiles and laughs. You're not the one to cause distress in patients. That's Dr. Haywood's job. Not yours." He stated to Gavin.

"Sorry Geoff..." Gavin's apology trailed off because he wondered if he truly meant it. “I’ll take the rest of the day off then.” He stated then went to leave the cafeteria.

“Just if you feel like you shouldn’t be coming into work early in the morning then just call in. You know that I’ll understand.” Geoff told him and Gavin sighed but nodded to that. “I’d rather you take care of yourself then overwork yourself.” He told him. Gavin stared at the ground but he nodded to what Geoff said. “Alright, have fun going where you’re going.” Gavin looked back at him and nodded.

Gavin walked out of the front of building after that. Deciding he didn’t have to go back and actually get the stuff he came in with. There was no reason to get anything. Besides he’d be with Jack in his office space and nowhere else, right? Yeah, so he could stay in his nurse clothes. It would be fine. -I’m on my way. - He sent a quick text to Jack and hauled a cab.

He gave the driver the address and leaned back into the seat. Staring up at the ceiling with a deep frown. “Hard day at the clinic?” The driver asked and Gavin looked at him with a bored expression. “I was just asking because you look drained, sir.” The driver tried to defend himself.

“Sorry, I’d rather not speak about my day with you. Not trying to be rude.” Gavin’s words were slurring together now. He was just getting tired as he relaxed against the seats and his mind was wandering from patients to a tub of ice cream. Or just something that was appealing to him.

-I’ll meet you outside and pay the cabbie. - Gavin looked at the text then shrugged. He hated when Jack had to pay but he didn’t care today. He just wanted to be cared for and nurtured. He watched the buildings pass by them and the cabbie began to slow down then came to a full stop.

“Well, here you go mister.” The driver stated and saw someone else open the door. “Is someone gonna pay me or what?” The driver couldn’t help but state angrily.

“Oh, of course. How much would it be?” Jack had helped Gavin out of the cab before he popped his head back in. He listened to the driver and gave him the amount with a little extra. “Thank you so much. Please have a nice day.” Jack closed the door and stepped over to Gavin who was just standing on the sidewalk with his eyes focused on the sidewalk.

“Thanks for paying. I didn’t bring my wallet. Left it at work.” Jack frowned to that then led Gavin into the building.

“I canceled classes today because I wanted to see you, Gavin. Get my mind off the mountain of work I have. I thought seeing my favorite person smile and laugh would be good medicine but it seems we both need a day off.” Jack took Gavin’s hand in his and brought it up to kiss the top of it. “I made us a pillow fort in my office so let us settle there. “Jack stated.

Gavin just listened and he looked to Jack as he began to speak. “Sorry if...” He trailed off as he sucked on his bottom lip. He didn’t know what to say really but when they got into the office he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “It looks awesome, Jack.” He looked to him and Jack smiled back to him gently. Gavin looked at him a little longer and saw the sadness behind the smile. “What happened?” He asked Jack who sighed and the smile faded. Gavin went to grab Jack’s other hand in his to play with his fingers. Distracting himself from his own thoughts as he waited for an answer from Jack.

“It’s family matters and something that happened to a close friend of mine. I’d rather not speak of it right now. I think when we head home is a more appropriate time to mention it. Right now I just want us to cuddle and enjoy our time together.” Jack was honest with Gavin always. “I promise I’ll tell you about everything later, Gavin. What about you? Just a bad day?” Jack asked.

Gavin opened his mouth but he nodded to Jack. He smiled slightly then sighed. “One can only handle death and sickness around them for so long before they need some love.” Gavin muttered and he closed the space between them to wrap his arms around Jack. Burying his face into Jack’s neck. “I just wanted to be close to you.” He muttered and closed his eyes. “Too many of my patients died recently and I... I feel like it’s my fault.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Gavin as he began to rub circles into his back. “You know that’s not true, Gavin. You’re a wonderful nurse. None of their deaths aren’t your fault.” He felt Gavin hug him tighter and he smiled sadly. “Lets relax in the pillow fort then. Come on, baby.” Jack led him over to the sheet that was put up and the mounds of pillows placed inside for a homely effect. There was a bottle of wine there and Gavin smiled softly.

“You know just how to treat me, love. Thank you.” Gavin crawled inside and watched Jack disappear from the entrance then appear with two glasses in hand. Jack handed Gavin the glasses then crawled in himself with a plate of snacks for them. Grabbing a remote that was close to him and he turned on the TV that was inside their little den. “Perfect.” Gavin leaned over to Jack and kissed him softly on the lips. “This is exactly what I needed, love.”

Jack smiled to Gavin and he squeezed Gavin’s calf then slid his hand down to take off his shoes. “I’m glad that it meets your standards, Gav.” Jack stated and he set his shoes aside once he took them off. “Pick a movie while I pour us some wine.” He instructed and Gavin nodded. He watched Jack from the corner of his eye though. Jack finished pouring the liquid and handed a glass to Gavin and had his own in his hand. “To us.” He held up his wine glass and so did Gavin. “To our love and the happiness between us.” Jack stated and Gavin laughed softly.

“And to your perfect romantic dates.” Gavin then clinked their glasses. “Thank you.” Gavin said.

“No, thank you Gavin. For being the love of my life.” He smiled to Gavin warmly. “And to your choice of movie.” Jack glanced to the TV and saw the first Ace Ventura movie playing.

“I think we needed more of a laugh than drama.” Gavin explained and Jack chuckled but merely nodded. Slipping an arm around Gavin and pulling him close to his side as he settled into the pillows with him. The plate of goodies in front of them as they enjoyed the movie in their little love den.


	5. Fiery Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ryan have a thrilling date.

Jack didn't know how the evening could get more magical. Sure, they had driven up to the top of the hill that overlooked the whole city. The car was playing some classical music as Jack leaned against the hood of the car. She looked out over Los Santos as someone slipped out of the car. Slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to kiss her on the cheek.

"I don't know how burning 'I love you' into a field is romantic but somehow you managed to make it romantic." Jack told the other and she looked at him.

"Well, what can I say? I know how to please a woman." He purred to her and kissed her again on the cheek.

"So, are we going to get to murder some thugs too, Ryan?" Jack asked as she turned her body to face his. She saw the slight shrug he gave and she pursed her lips.

"I mean we can if you'd like to bathe in the blood of our enemies with me. But you know when I word it like that you always call me a sick son of a bitch." Ryan waved it off with a hand. "So, I'd like to go murder some thugs but only if you'd take me up on my offer." Ryan told her.

Jack eyed him when that was said and she looked out to the fire. The heat coming from it was making her face sweat already and she could see some of Ryan's face paint slowly melting off.

"I honestly don't see why not. Considering you've already burned I love you into this field. Probably setting Los Santos hills on fire." Jack stated. "Let's go bathe in the blood of our enemies." She brought her hand up to caress Ryan's face and she wiped off some of his face paint.

Instead of wiping it off on her shorts, like always, she put the face paint on her cheeks. "Nice touch. More menacing that way." Ryan complimented and pointed to the car.

Jack winked to him and made her way to the passenger side. Sliding in after Ryan ran ahead to open the door for her. "Such a gentleman." Jack chided and got an eye roll from Ryan.

"Only for you." Ryan stated and shut her door. He looked out to the fiery love that spread out more on the grassy hillside. A smile slipping into his lips as he slid into his car. "To the beach. We'll get rid of the common gang that hangs out there."

Jack hummed to that as she rolled the window down. "Sure, I don't see why not." She told Ryan. She got a flare gun out from a gun holster that was around her thigh. "Hope you drive fast, honey." Jack smirked to Ryan.

"Gonna get us in trouble way before we get to bathe in the blood of our enemies? Like how you think." Ryan stepped on the gas once Jack managed to set someone ablaze with her flare shot.

"Got one!" She laughed and took aim out the window and fired. Hitting another random person walking on the street.

Ryan chuckled as he heard the screams then Jack's laughs followed after. He made a sharp left that jostled Jack from her seat. Causing her to bump into Ryan and set the car into another sharp left.

"Ryan! Be careful!" Jack huffed out and pushed herself up.

"Hey! The second one wasn't my fault and you know that." Ryan defended himself.

"I know but I meant be careful and don't do that, asshole." Jack sneered to him and Ryan shrugged as he pulled over.

"I don't think it matters anymore since we're here." Ryan smirked and went to get out.

Ryan went around and he opened the door for Jack. "Ready my love?" He asked and Jack nodded as she went to get out.

"Let's get this bloodshed started." Jack smirked as she got out and pulled a sub automatic rifle out. She began to mow down the gang that was there as they scattered and went to hide.

Ryan chuckled as he went around and shot the members as Jack distracted them. He heard more cars coming their way and he glanced at Jack. "More are coming our way!" He exclaimed and Jack went to get a grenade out. She ran through their carnage and she went to take the ring off then she threw it at the cars that were coming towards them.

"That's how you get of backup." Jack winked to Ryan then he sighed contently.

"I think we should go to more spots in the city where gangs hang out. Wipe them out then name ourselves leaders of the so said gangs." Ryan told her with a warm smile.

Jack arched a brow to that and she looked at the dead gang members behind them then the burning car in front. "Yeah, let's do that. I don't see why not." Jack told him then went to walk back to the car.

Ryan smiled brightly and he went to run up behind Jack. Slipping his arms around her waist and he kissed her neck then turned her face towards his to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Let's go get them." Ryan encouraged then went to get into the car. Jack smiled then got into the car after him. "To victory!" Ryan yelled as he pressed on the gas.

Jack laughed as she looked out the window. Watching the citizens of Los Santos go about their business. She looked at Ryan and watched him. How he steered and kept his eyes focused. She found it amazing that she had such the luck to find an amazing guy like Ryan.

"Hey, I love you Ryan." Jack told him and Ryan quickly glanced to her.

"You mean that?" Ryan asked as he glanced to her again to see her nod. Ryan couldn't control the smile that forced its way onto his lips. "I love you too." Ryan said as he turned the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in ideas if you'd like. I'll get to them when I can.


End file.
